U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,439, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a torque converter including a washer for a thrust bearing.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/566,924 filed Dec. 11, 2014, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a torque converter including a stator thrust bearing.